This new variety of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) was discovered by the applicant near South Raub, Tippecanoe County, Ind., in a black walnut planting of seedling progeny from previously selected trees for outstanding timber producing potential. This selection has been designated as BW508, a seedling progeny of patented ‘Purdue 1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,543) in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of this selection, and grafts made from the selection and will be known henceforth as ‘Beineke 11’. The male parent is unknown, as is generally the case with black walnut trees. (Beineke, 1989).